


Princess

by DisKingOfErebor



Series: Motherhood [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisKingOfErebor/pseuds/DisKingOfErebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd little thing, it had been fussing up a storm while Gimli had been holding it and now it was as silent as could be, just staring up at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Emily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyapple/) and [AJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/) for being my betas.

Not a minute after Gimli left to fetch the hobbit's bags, she turned her attention to the tiny pebble in her arms. Odd little thing, it had been fussing up a storm while Gimli had been holding it and now it was as silent as could be, just staring up at her. Moving to sit in her chair, she greets the little one and introduces herself, speaking to it softly.

It stares at her and reaches up to grab at one of her braids, and when she tucks her braid back behind her ear before grasping hands can get to it, she has to laugh softly at the frown she’s given in return.

The babe shifts in her arms, trying to untangle itself from its blanket. When she helps it get free and turns her head to set the blanket on the nearby table, it shifts to stand on her lap and grabs at her braid again. _Clever child._

She's pleasantly surprised when, after a few moments, the little one has yet to tug on the braid it's grabbed. In fact, the child seems less interested in the braid itself, and more interested in the bead on the end of it. Waiting, she sits there for a minute or two as the child studies the bead, turning it this way and that before frowning and letting go of the braid entirely. _Not to your liking, little one?_

The child tilts its head at her for a moment before turning and wiggling to get off of her lap. Amused, she sets the little one down and watches it stand up, look around the room, and then start walking over to the door on bare feet with little tufts of hair atop them.

When she asks it where it's going, the little one stops and turns back towards her. _Mama._ It says in a tone that is entirely too worried for one so small.

She tells the little one that they need to wait a while before they can go see their mother and the child frowns and crosses its little arms at her. _Mama._

When she tells it that it still needs to wait, the little one pouts for a few moments before walking over and climbing back into her lap with a yawn.

Nearly five minutes later, the child is asleep and she wastes over an hour just watching the little one sleep. She can't help but think the child looks a bit like Kili had when he was much much younger. But then again, perhaps she's just being overly nostalgic. It had been quite some time since her sons were small enough to hold like this after all.

The child wakes about two hours after it fell asleep, sleepily asking for its mother and frowning when it realizes its mother isn’t there. _Mama?_

A few minutes later finds them in the hobbit's room to change the little one's diaper. Afterwards, she tries to give the child something to eat out of the snacks in its mother's bag, but the child refuses all of them -despite clearly being hungry- and demands for its mother instead. _Stubborn little thing, aren’t you?_

-

It takes them nearly an hour to reach the infirmary.

Honestly, it wasn't even that far from the royal wing, but the child had wanted to walk. She had to go at a much slower pace than she'd prefer to accommodate it, not to mention the inquisitive little thing kept stopping to point out objects and people and directing questioning noises at her.

Not that she was complaining, she was really quite enjoying herself. But really, it should have only taken her twenty minutes at most to walk to the infirmary from the royal wing, five if she was using one of Nori's secret passageways. She tried not to use those unless there was an emergency though.

_Mama?_ The child's voice breaks into her thoughts as they stop in front of a closed door and she bends down to pick it up again. The child frowns at that, but repeats its question.

She smiles at the child and puts a finger to her lips. _Shh._ She informs the child that its mother might be asleep inside and the child nods and mimics her shushing motion.

Upon opening the door and stepping inside, she nearly collides right into the backs of several members of her brother's company. And on first glance, nearly every member of said company appeared to be present. Didn't most of them have better things to be doing right now than hovering at someone's bedside? Honestly. She can't believe Óin hadn't kicked half of them out yet. She certainly would have.

Nudging her way past the ones in the back, she ignores the questioning looks she’s given and walks over to the bed.

When her sons question what she’s holding, she arches an eyebrow at them. _What does it look like?_

Waving off the inane questions a few other company members start asking, she instead asks Óin about how the hobbit was doing right now.

Upon learning that the hobbit is fine aside from some broken ribs and some surface wounds, she nods and then directs her attention to the child in her arms. She informs the little one that their mother is asleep because she got hurt and needs to rest to fix it.

The child nods seriously as she sets it down on the bed and explains that it needs to be very gentle so it doesn’t hurt its mother further. A worried frown appears on its face before it crawls to sit up by the head of the bed and gently pets its mother’s head.

Her sons once again look at her and ask about the child. She rolls her eyes and states that it’s obviously a hobbit child and unless there’s another hobbit nearby, the child belongs to the currently unconscious hobbit in bed.

When there’s more questions from the other company members, she just puts her hands on her hips and gives them all a look before shooing all of them -with the exception of her brother- out, scolding them and telling them to get back to work. _The mountain doesn’t run itself you know._


End file.
